elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus/Ingredient Classification 19: Storm Elements
Ingredient Classification 19: Storm Elements (pl. Klasyfikacja składników 19: Burzowe elementy) - fragment Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus. Treść When the Stormhaven thunder rolls (which happens frequently in our realm when our cooler Kural winds meet the dry warmth of Bankorai), our storm element prices fall. There are more than grass fires to put out, as many farmers, who may only subsist on their potatoes or wheat, earn a modest few gold pieces (usually for the purchase of brandy) by searching the ground near a lighting strike for residue. You have to know where to look, but some of our barterers have years of toil on this land and know exactly where to look. This is why the master keeps our storm elements well stocked: simply because we have such a frequency of inclement weather. By far the more common method of extracting a storm element is to encounter a creature, usually magical in origin, such as a storm atronach, and remove the innards in question from its recently slain pile. Although the beast has been dismissed to Oblivion, it is worth sifting through the dust to find a congealed mass, contain it within a jar (a sack usually burns), and pocket it before the pile blows away in the wind. The exact nature of the storm element varies depending on the creature, and these are (occasionally) found within the bodies of beasts that spit out lighting as a form of attack, such as the wamasu of Black Marsh. Careful handing is needed. Not because the element is delicate, but because of its instability and the risk of singeing. Be aware of the three elements we most covet: The glint splinter (which appears like a shard of broken glass, yet emits a continuous stream of sparks), the shock ball (a glowing sphere one could hold in one's fist, about the size of a giant's eye, that also crackles with discharge), and the skybolt (imagine obsidian, but bright blue in color, and shaped like an arrowhead). Glint Splinter Bright sparks dance from this jagged and sharp, glass-like component. Flameproof gloves are a must. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Allows you to run up a hill and keep your breath, or to lift an Orc's mace and keep your strength. * Yields an aptitude for weaving between the strikes of an opponent, as a Khajiit might. * Augments the potency of staves imbued with fire, lightning, ice, or restoration properties. * Dips your weapon in a purple poison that may sicken the enemy. Shock Ball Small arcs of lightning shimmer around this small orb of energy. Another object to hold with care. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Reverses the deterioration of your health due to combat or fatigue. * Dismisses the effects of sparks and lighting cast by others, as a cloud or calming rod. * Allows you to cover ground at a quicker rate, whether at a walk, canter, or run. * Sends a wisp of ice to writhe about your weapon, which may afflict the enemy with the element of frost. Skybolt A wonderfully vivid blue sharpened tip, like a Breton's arrow, but glowing with untapped power. Proven Benefits (in Enchanting): * Ameliorates suffering when inflicted by the poison of a bite or a thief's dagger. * Returns, with quicker vigor, the essence required to cast spells. * Provides a boon to the thief or rapscallion seeking silence in their infiltration. * Sends a crackle of energy to dart about your weapon, which may add a nasty shock to your strike. en:Ingredient Classification 19: Storm Elements Kategoria:Agents and Reagents: The Bounty of Mundus